


Peppermint Mochas are the Reason for the Season

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i hope you get what i'm saying about the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: It's been a month since Hux met the gorgeous barista who hated Pumpkin Spice Lattes as much as he did. And now that it's Peppermint Mocha season, will they manage to reconnect?Sequel to Gotta Get That PSL





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/gifts).



> frapandfurious is a dangerous enabler. When I posted "Gotta Get That PSL," where I gave the boys my own dislike of pumpkin spice, she made a comment stating and i quote _I also sort of need a peppermint mocha sequel when December rolls around?_.
> 
> frapandfurious knows how much i love peppermint mochas. frapandfurious knew what she was about, son. Therefore, all your thanks and/or hate should be directed at her for this sequel. 
> 
> (Although who am I kidding, I knew they'd love my fave drink. It was freaking meant to be.)

It’s been a little over a month since he’s gone back.

It wasn’t on purpose. He was never a big coffee drinker, and yes he was _well aware, thank you_ Phasma that you could buy things other than coffee. He just…couldn’t bring himself to return.

He wouldn’t mind getting to know the cute barista whose name he certainly hadn’t memorized. He wouldn’t mind giving him a call at the phone number that he definitely didn’t know by heart. But, the one time he worked up the nerve to call…

Well alright, he panicked. He is confident enough in himself to admit that. He panicked at the idea it could have been a joke. The way Phasma teased him relentlessly had not helped matters. It made him question everything about that encounter, short as it had been. Maybe Kylo meant nothing by it.  Maybe it had been just a harmless flirtation that he didn’t expect to go anywhere.

But now it was December. And he might not be a huge coffee drinker. But he did have one coffee related weakness.

Peppermint mochas.

He could have picked any other café in the city to go get his fix. There were few places that didn’t serve them _and he never returned to places that didn’t._

But there was just something about this. It had been a month. Phasma no longer teased him, but she still asked on occasion if he ever worked up the nerve to talk to the barista boy.

Hux hated when she called him that. With the passion of a thousand suns. A thousand suns he would then blow up so that Phasma couldn’t look at them and remember Kylo.

So here he was, approaching the scene of his awkward moment with the gorgeous man. The man who probably wouldn’t even remember him.

Other than recognizing the weird redhead who hated pumpkin spice lattes as much as he did.

The blast of sound as he entered was almost surprising. Once he saw the line in front of him, he sighed.

He skimmed the front counter, but didn’t see Kylo anywhere.

 _‘Perhaps that’s for the best,’_ he couldn’t help but think. At least he wasn’t glaring at the menu boards this time around. His face was relaxed and presumably almost pleasant. He ignored the wave of disappointment he felt when he got close enough to see that Kylo wasn’t there.

The woman standing at the counter smiled at him as he came up to the front and he managed a response before ordering.

The mocha would make everything better. The peppermint would make him forget his troubles. The idea of getting out of this store and never coming back would fill him with such joy.

He moved off to the side to wait for his order. A gust of air hit his skin, but he thought nothing of it. The door closed behind him and even though he saw the main barista wave, he still thought nothing of it.

He only stopped his daydreaming when he heard the cashier say, “here for your usual, Kylo?”

He froze. He refused to turn around and verify what he knew to be true.  But he didn’t need to when he heard a deep voice that he _most definitely didn’t remember thank you very much_ answer in the affirmative.

“Peppermint mocha for Hux!” The barista shouted.

He dashed forward, ready to grab his drink and go, when the barista hesitated. He wouldn’t let go of Hux’s drink. Hux wondered if this was just a _thing_ that the employees here did, when he realized the man wasn’t looking at him.

Turning his head, he saw Kylo moving toward them. His hands dropped from where Hux could only assume they had been gesturing madly. Hux pulled his drink out of the other man’s grasp, just in time for Kylo to catch up to him.

“Hi,” he said breathlessly.

“Oh, um…” Hux looked down at his drink, taking in the vague scent of peppermint wafting upward. The espresso machine was too loud in his ears, yet somehow he couldn’t hear it.

“Hello.”

Why was he acting like this? This was just a man he spent the last month both avoiding and thinking about constantly. Why couldn’t he speak?

“So, uh…” Kylo stuttered.  A drink slid across the counter and Kylo looked away from him only long enough to pick it up.

It was a peppermint mocha. Because of course it was.

“You probably don’t remember me,” Kylo continued, not noticing how his companion had lost all powers of speech. “We met about a month ago? You came in and ordered a PSL and I made a complete fool of myself?”

Hux smiled and moved away from the counter, keeping eye contact with Kylo to let him know to follow.

“You’re Kylo.” He looked down at his drink, fighting the ridiculous grin that wanted to take over his face.

_Kylo remembered him and that meant he should have called cause it wasn’t a fluke._

“And you didn’t make a fool of yourself.”

The skepticism on Kylo’s face would be endearing if Hux wasn’t certain he was to blame for it. And sure enough, the next words out of Kylo’s mouth were, “are you sure? Cause you never called, so I figured I had.”

They were standing at the door now, just out of the way of people entering and leaving. Hux was extremely aware that all the people behind the counter were watching.

“Yes well,” he fiddled with his drink, before finally taking a cautious sip. It was just how he always remembered it. “I didn’t know if it was serious. You must admit it is rather odd to ask someone out when you are at work.”

He looked back at Kylo, seeing his cheeks blaze an attractive pink color. He seemed lost for words. Hux could feel his normal confidence refilling him.

“However, if it _was_ a real thing, I suppose I could give you a call. Or…”

“Or?” Kylo asked, staring at him, squeezing his drink anxiously.

“Well,” Hux said. “Are you working right now?”

The smile he received was almost blinding.

“No. No, I’m not working right now. In fact I have the entire day off. I just had a craving so decided to stop in. I’m glad I did.” The last part was said in such a soft voice that Hux almost didn’t hear it, and Kylo ruffled his hair awkwardly. It was all so endearing that he couldn’t even feel embarrassed for the other man. He hoped that these gooey feelings would disappear in time.

But he hoped Kylo might stay. Perhaps.

He moved to the door, pushing it open and stepping out into the cold December air.

“Well then. Shall we?”

The smile was still on Kylo’s face, and he took a quick sip from his cup before following Hux outside.

**Author's Note:**

> I was determined to get this up by Christmas Eve and I succeeded so yay me! Hope you have a festive holiday season, no matter what you celebrate!
> 
> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
